D'Zaarka. Paladin of Chadali
"Wimp Lo- Get back here you goddamn--!" ''-D'Zaarka's first outing with Wimp Lo, seeing him charge off alone, again.'' "He may be an Ass, but he's our Ass." ''-D'Zaarka speaking about Smokebeard after mercifully smiting him unconscious after him falling to a spell encouraging him to eat Gnash.'' History Appearance D'Zaarka's demonic heritage is evident in her appearance. What most will see are grey skin, golden horns, fanged teeth and eyes of solid green, with slit-like pupils. She has an amazonian build, tall, well muscled but her feminine characteristics are very prominent. Her face is perfectly symmetrical, framed by lush blonde hair. Solid Green eyes with slitted pupils, long eyelashes, high cheekbones and a smooth, thin jawline with full lips, which has surprisingly strong teeth, hard enough to punch through flesh and crack bone. Her nose is normal, but perfect straight with a normal soft rounded tip, her ears are long, longer than most elves, with a high, pointed tip, several piercings in it. Her upper body has broad shoulders, several tattoos on her biceps, on her right is the holy symbol of Chandali, a stylized demon being skewered with a large blade, almost sensually with a tally underneath, the numeral for four. Each of her breasts is very large, bigger than her head, sans horns. Her midriff is smooth with a hint of muscle underneath, her navel is pierced. Her sides flare out to wide hips and her rear is generously proportioned, she has thick muscular thighs and a spaded tail swishing along behind her, often curling around her leg. On her rump is a skull tattoo and what looks like a set of cards. She has a few small, light scars in her thick skin, a few on her forearms, one on her hip, but otherwise she has perfectly smooth, flawless and hairless skin. Her attire consists of a spiked Mithral Breastplate with sunsilk lining, practically glowing, hiding her chest, propped up by an expensive corset. Her endowment having seen an increase since becoming possessed. Her typical clothes she wears are her Vestments of Chadali, emblazoned with the symmetrical water lily of her patron. Appropriately themed, but purely decorative, jewelry as well as a long sash from each sleeve, depicting the flow of time and fate. She walks in Stiletto boots, pushing her height just over 6 and half feet. Her formal attire are robes, designed to look regal. It starts with a burgundy form fitting silk evening gown, with a high slit in each side, ending just below her hips. Designed to hug her curves, but leave her back exposed with a plunging neck line to show off cleavage in addition she has a gold brocade choker in the image of flowers, a lily among them. Over that is a silk jacket, gold brocade at the sleeves and down the middle, a immaculate fur pelt around the neckline, stopping just above her arse. Personality D'Zaarka is generally pleasant to talk to, usually fairly serious, treating her duties as a paladin with the utmost importance. She has very little patience for stupidity though, but will still try to avert the often horrible fates that such stupidity brings. Due to the influence of her new passenger, D'Zaarka is sometimes a bit flirty, at one point trying to drunkenly hit on Greymane, attracted to his righteousness and ability to shift physical forms. While she despises evil acts, Chadali has afforded her the power to choose to kill, or attempt to redeem evildoers, leaving their fate in the demonic Paladin's hands or teeth. Despite her rather strange and/or intimidating appearance, D'Zaarka does her best to help those less fortunate, especially children, always having a kind word or ready to leap into the fray. Her first few weeks in the Reach left her a little sour, but after settling in and recovering her memory, D'Zaarka once again is prone to singing and begins learning to dance. Friends Gnash: One of the first people D'Zaarka met in the Reach, they've worked together a number of times and she has learned to appreciate the Eagle Legions he rolls with. Ciel: The Android girl has worked with D'Zaarka a few times, but only recently did they have more personal conversations, which ended up turning into the philosophical concepts of love, affection, back rubs and more. Thundag: A helpful man and good source of meat pies. Henry: An...unfortunate looking man, nonetheless, D'Zaarka has found him to be pleasant to talk with and quite a strong warrior. He does however have an awful tendency to charge in and get beaten up. Abraxas: Helped regain her memory, despite being a little bit creepy initially, D'Zaarka thinks hes a good sort. Ivan: The big boar man has proven himself an effective warrior and talked with D'Zaarka about some serious topics, she feels he is somewhat of a kindred spirit.